Last One Picked
by Ramonks33
Summary: Harry tells Ginny, of the times he has been last one picked. Sounds boring, but its kinda a songfic for the song "Last one picked" from the musical "Whoop-de-doo"


Last one picked

**A/N: This fic was inspired by the song "Last one picked" from the musical "Whoop de doo" I could just imagine Harry singing this to Ginny, so here we go!  
**

Ginny sat under the apple tree, looking over the backyard of her family. The sun was slowly setting, casting a shadow upon the lively backyard. Her mother and father were simply sitting together, and talking, their hardships reflected on their faces, yet they were so thankful. Ginny wished she would have a marriage just like her parents: Full of love and compassion. She was reminiscing times with her brothers, remembering when they played together, did things together, as siblings. There was never time they hadn't caused her to cry, but because of them, that's what made Ginny stronger. She giggled, and remembered the time Fred had cast a charm on Percy's broom, so it'd do an impression of him lecturing someone.

"What's so funny?"

The scarlet headed girl turned to see Harry Potter, her friend, and boyfriend for the past year or so. She smiles and said "Oh nothing. Just remembering my childhood"

"Childhood huh?" Harry replied, sitting next to her and sliding his hand into hers, which she gladly accepted. "Not exactly my favorite time"

He looked out into the sun, and Ginny could just imagine him, as a scrawny 8 year old boy, before he knew his future. She suddenly was curious, as Harry had never talked about his past before Hogwarts. All she knew was that the Dursleys had made his life miserable, and that he was not very popular

"Harry, what was school, before Hogwarts, like for you?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. This could have been a personal question, yet she was bold enough to ask. His head turned in surprise, but he smiled simply, and began talking:

"Well, Gin. Primary school was a nightmare. Dudley had made sure of that"

"Were you picked on? Or just unpopular?" she questioned, her hunger for an answer growing.

"I was always last one picked. Not very athletic you see" he laughed, remembering all the times he had been last one picked. Muggle schools didn't have quidditch after all.

"Oh really? Tell me more and I'll believe you" she says, challenging him

"Alright. Muggle schools sure had weird sports. Like...football, which is a game where you can only use your feet to control the ball. And basketball...stickball..." he continued, knowing his girlfriend wouldn't know what they were

"Playing was hell, but worst of all, was the ritual that came first of all" he said, laughing. Ginny turned her head slightly in confusion. "I was pathetic Gin. Other kids, could run and throw. But I couldn't do that. Whenever there were 6 boys left, my stomach sank. When there were only 3 boys left, my self esteem began shrinking"

Ginny nodded sympathetically, knowing Harry had come to Hogwarts, not expecting to be famous and praised. How the shock must have been for Harry.

"I always felt so ashamed Gin. How I could've cried. I could never have forged notes, as the teachers knew the Dursleys writing too well, as how many notes they've sent excusing Dudley's behavior. "

Harry began laughing, and remembered how the Dursleys had denied Dudley's spite and hate, and his bullying. He remembered him being the victim of that bullying, the main target

"I was pretty smart Ginny. But that didn't help at all"

"Then how'd you get out of that gutter?" Ginny asked the question out of the blue. Harry had been extremely shy at first, and now he was outgoing, friendly...how did he manage to change?

"You Ginny. Time went by, and I met you. And learned a team, doesn't have to be 5. It can be two. The way I am, is okay. But who cares about the past Ginny?" he asked, and stood up. Pulling her to her feet, he smiled widely, his green eyes boring into hers "Last picked, the past is the past. But when you chose me, I felt as though it was better than winning Quidditch. I know I am the boy who lived, chosen one...whatever you call it. But imagine my surprise, when you chose me out of all those other guys. You didn't like me for my fame, or money. You liked me for me. You picked ..." he trailed off, and brushed a bit of hair out of her face "Me"

"Well, Ginny said, and boldly, kissed his cheek, and let him place his arm around hers "You certainly are on a winning team now"


End file.
